True Love or Just a coincidence?
by brie.edits.wwe
Summary: After finally seeing her dream as a new WWE Diva come to past, Abagail finds out that the very one she thought she hated, but has now grown an attachment to...Is this her sign of True Love or Just some coincidence?


Desires of the Heart: True Love or Just a coincidence?

"Abigail's POV"

The adrenaline rushed through my body as it got closer to my debut on WWE as the new diva

And to think this should be a happy moment for some people and it was a "exciting"

At first until I was told that I needed to be teamed up with the most arrogant guy on the face of the "EARTH" Seth Rollins!

Even the sound of his name made my skin crawl. Seeing him from a distance as he came closer.

I rolled my eyes once he was close enough to see it, he replies saying:

Abagail right? Mind if I call you Abby? He asks.

Whatever, I quickly replied back.

Aw come on why so serious I mean if I was the new WWE superstar and got teamed up with a guy such as myself I'd be inspired,

And with a beautiful woman such as yourself, you know (GOOD) when you see it as he (whispered in my ear) then winked at me.

Oh I get it The Authority's Golden Boy gets what he wants and if not there will be consequences? I replied;

(He Laughs Hysterically) Saying, the spoiled brat whose daddy tried to pay her way in this business, Seth replied back with such a bad attitude;

I replied back saying my dad has nothing to do with me getting in this business

I worked my ass off to get where I am now and I'm damn proud of it so If you excuse me I have a match and I have to get ready for.

[Many Minutes Later]

As I'm in the dressing room every part of me got even more nervous the tension has now risen even higher than (EVER)

A sudden knock at the door scares me; I walk towards the door to open it

It's the (Bella Twins) my insides were like that little girl who finally had the guts to talk to her first boy crush but only this was different it was more like

That lonely teen girl that was for the first time known as the popular one in her school.

So we are here to wish you Good Luck on your tag team match with Seth! Nikki says;

Yeah, we'll be back here watching and rooting for you *hugs* Brie replies;

Thank you ladies; you don't know how much that means to hear from you! I answered back;

"The Main event we all have been waiting for" says Michael Cole on the commentary panel…

Waiting until my name is called, Seth comes up to the side of me saying…

"Don't get in my way alright?" with such a mean tone of voice he had;

I hear my name called; I try to regain myself after what this asshole of a future just said to me….

Quickly I cleared my head and burst through the curtains with so much confidence still thinking back to what Seth said'…

Seth came soon after, that night after (our) match was over I was so overjoyed to the fact we were victorious.

Seth had a big head boasting over how great he was to Stephanie &amp; H…

Stephanie congratulated me on my match, and then said that she invited all the WWE Superstars &amp; Divas to attend her and H's wedding anniversary party;

I was happy to go then I soon got word that Arrogant Seth was attending, I had it all planned not to speak or look at him for any reason possible.

Later that same night at H's &amp; Steph's party I hardly knew anyone, so I sat at a table by myself on my phone as usual…

Why are you sitting here alone? And why are you on your phone while you're at a party? Seth asked;

Look Seth if you came to pick on me about my dad or start an argument I'm not in the mood for it tonight, I replied back in a snappy way…

Woah slow your roll, I never said anything I asked two questions no need to be snappy I wanted to tell you…

I'm sorry for having a nasty attitude with you a few hours ago, in a softly spoken voice he said back;

"Oh? No problem I have to apologize myself for being rude as well"

Haha I accept you were in the right so no offense taken he smirked back at me...

"Ahem" You want me to get you something!? Like a drink? He Asked;

Oh Uh... No thanks I'm okay I said back nervously...

Awh, Come on I'm buying it I have no problem with it's the least I can do, Please? He said.

Well if you insist okay I will have one, thank you.

No problem.. He once again replied back with this wide smile across his face looking at me...''

"Waiter please get this lovely young lady and I a drink please!" He said;

Thank you again...

(Grins) No thank you Seth answered.

*Hours Later*

As the two of us sat there talking and laughing..

The more we got to know each other better! I actually liked this side of Seth, but I still seen him as a jackass who's full of himself...

If I asked you to come somewhere with me… would you go!? Seth asked with such a trembling tone;

Depends.. Only on "One" condition?.. I said back;

Sure what is it?

You don't be an imbecile in other words don't be a complete ass… I replied back so sternly;

Ha ha real funny I get you alright!? I promise I won't I'll be on my best behavior he said back;

Okay then yes I will come! I quickly said back;

Here let me help you up.. "He takes my hand into his soft/firm ones"

Thank you…

But first, let me go tell Hunter and Steph that we're gonna be leaving…he says;

Um okay.. I say back;

Want to join me? He asked;

No! I'm okay..

Awh come on I want you to come with me, please? He insisted;

OMG sure I'll come…

(He grabbed my hand) as he led me to where they were…

He says: Hunter &amp; Stephanie Abby and I are getting ready to go..

Already? Stephanie says;

That's alright if you have to leave go right ahead, Hunter said;

Thank you sir, you too have a beautiful night and congratulations, Seth says;

Abby? Got anything you want to say before we go? Seth asks me:

Thank you too very much for inviting me, I say;

No problem sweetheart thank you for coming, Stephanie says;

(Stephanie gets up and Hugs me and whispers in my ear saying) I see a future in you dear.

Tears form in my eyes thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate hearing that, coming from you, I reply;

Don't cry you're going to make me start crying, Stephanie said while wiping her eyes and mines;

You're going to be okay Seth says as he hugs me;

I started to laugh while hugging him back;

You two get out of here, Hunter insisted;

Let's go Seth says; (While holding my hand)

Bye, I reply;

Take care, Hunter and Stephanie answered;

We get to the car and Seth opens my door for me as a gentleman would.

We are in the car Seth started to give me hints on where he was driving me to….

Trust me you'll love it he said, putting his hand on my leg with a gentle rub; Okay I hope so I answered back;

(After an hour of driving he finally got to the place)

Alright this is it let's go} Okay!? I guess I answered back;

He grabbed my hand as he led me to the bridge; what are we doing here!? I don't see anything…

''Just wait and see, He says; (as he came closer to me.)

Fireworks!? They are so beautiful I love it… I said in a "excited" voice.

What I tell you!? He said as we looked up at the beautiful night sky…

I smiled looking at him and replied you did;

As we're having the time of our lives watching the fireworks,

I seen Seth glimpse at me here and there as the grip he had on my hand got tighter…

I looked down at it and then lifted my head up to notice..

His eyes staring into mine as he slowly leaned towards me and planted a gentle kiss on my lips to his;

"I love you" he said; y-you what? I said back with such a loss of breath;

I love you Abby;

I know this may come as a surprise to you considering we only met for the 1st time and competed in a match as well also a 1st for the two of us. He explained;

Wow… this is too much to take in right now, I always seen you as an arrogant guy that were willing to do whatever to get to the top

What am I suppose to say? I replied.

Tell me you Love me that's it, he replies.

LOVE is a strong word to use, I reply

I'm still human too you know? I love just like others but who I love is the question and I choose you..

He said back with the gentlest voice as he grabbed my hands and hugged me;

I hugged him back as our persons started to pull back he again kissed me.

But only this time, it felt different compared to the first kiss..

True Love or Just a coincidence?

There is a difference between the two deep down I felt love for Seth, but thought is what he saying all true as to how he feel about me?

Just after the second kiss I replied back saying -

I love you too Seth, before tightly Embracing him once again;

* * *

Well that's Chapter 1 for now... Should I have more chapters to this? Or leave this as it is? Not sure if I should or not...


End file.
